Another Round: Ville and Bam
by Hazel Oakleigh
Summary: Cute little vam!.Bam is devastated when Ville gives him the news of his engagement to Jonna.He tries to drown his sorrows by getting drunk with his best friend and singer,which leads to an unexpected kiss.How will Ville react to the sudden turn of events?


**Ville And Bam- Another Round (One-Shot)**

"You don't seem very excited about my news Bam-Bam."

The vocalist took another sip of beer and stared down at the skateboarder intently.

Bam was gazing at the table, his drink untouched, and playing with his fingernails. He seemed to be lost in his own little world, not hearing anything the other man had said.

"Bam? Are you listening to me?"

His head shot up at the sound of his name in such an abrupt tone.

"W-what did you say? Sorry, I didn't hear you Willa." Bam gave Ville the best puppy dog expression he could manage.

Ville's angry face softened a bit at this.

"I said, you don't seem very excited about my news.'

Bam gazed at the pretty diamond ring in the red velvet case that was sitting on the table between them, and swallowed hard. His attentions then turned to the sexy Finnish man, who was watching him, waiting for a reply.

"Well you know I'm not into all that sappy romantic shit, Ville."

Ville's face hardened once more and he turned away from Bam, who now looked worried.

"I didn't mean it Willa, I was joking. I'm happy for you. And I'm sure Jonna will be even happier." He said, in such an unconvincing tone that Ville raised and eyebrow.

"But buy me another round or two of drinks and I'll be even happier for you."

He forced a laugh to try and lighten the moment, although he was dying on the inside.

Ville's smile returned and he signaled to the barman for another round before turning back to Bam.

"So tell me Bam, when are you going to shoot HIM's new wideo?"…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two hours and ten beers later, the pair were completely wasted.

Rex's was due to close in a few minutes, and because neither of them were fit to drive, Bam had decided they should walk home. Ape would go mental if they called at this hour, and both had no money on them for a cab.

So in a drunken state they left Rex's, and began walking, well more like stumbling, down the main road of Westchester, in the direction of Bam's house.

"I had fun tonight Willa." Bam drawled out childishly, whilst staring up at Ville, who was a lot more sober than him.

"So did I, Bam-Bam." He replied, taking Bam's hand in his own to stop the skateboarder from falling over in the ditch.

"Willa your hand feels nice. Your skin is so soft." Bam squeezed Ville's hand softly.

The vocalist chuckled at this remark as they continued walking.

As it was so late, there were no cars around to light their way. Bam came up with the idea of linking arms extremely tightly with Ville. He pressed his side against Ville's as they walked, and Ville did the same, as it was getting cold.

The cool night air had sobered up Ville almost completely, but Bam it seemed was still a little drunk. He always let his emotions go when he was drunk.

"Ville…" Bam whined like he was nine, resting his head against Ville's shoulder while they walked. "Willa I'm tired… Can you give me a piggyback ride the rest of the way back? My feet are gonna fall off if I take another step."

Ville halted and chuckled. "Of course Bam-Bam, hop on."

He turned and bent over slightly, letting Bam jump onto his back, and then wrapped his arms around his legs to stop him from falling off.

Bam giggled as Ville began to walk; at a very slow pace.

"Faster! Go faster Ville, we're gonna take all night to get home otherwise!"  
Ville just laughed and sped up, Bam bumping along on his back.

"C'mon speed up!" Bam yelled loudly, slapping Ville on the butt playfully.

Ville was panting heavily as he jogged; the sound of his feet hitting the road hard.

All of a sudden, Bam shifted his weight on Ville's back, and he stumbled.

He fell sideways down into the grass against a tree, Bam coming down with him.

"Now look what you did Bam-Bam." Ville mocked in a teasing tone.

Bam said nothing, only rested his head against Ville's chest where he lay.

Ville attempted to get up, but Bam wouldn't move.

"C'mon Bam get up, it's freezing. I wanna get back to your place before we both die of pneumonia."

Bam remained silent, so Ville turned his head to look at him. He looked at Bam's face and could have sworn he saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

He reached down and tickled under Bam's arms and over his chest and stomach.

The laughter that erupted from the skateboarders' mouth was enough to make Ville chuckle deeply along with him.

Eventually a tickle-war had broken out between them, with both Ville and Bam fighting back laughs while trying to get at each other. They looked like a couple of eight year olds. They ran their hands over each other's bodies, getting every sensitive spot they could think of. If a car drove past at this very moment, it would probably look very dirty.

With a final giggle from Bam and a chuckle from Ville, the tickling stopped; their gaze upon each other did not.

Bam was lying flat against Ville's body, their noses almost touching.

Without realizing it, their faces were now so close that they could see every detail of each other. Ville wiped away the single tear that remained on Bam's cheek, and then before he knew what was happening, Bam reached down and placed his lips against Ville's, softly kissing him.

Slightly shocked at first, Ville just lay there motionless. But after a second or so he kissed back just as passionately as Bam was now doing to him.

Their lips ran across each other's softly, tongues colliding, breath mingled.

It was the sweetest kiss either of them had ever had.

30 seconds later, Bam pulled away, his face looking fearful.

"Oh shit! Shit sorry. Oh my god, Jonna!"

Now he was muttering to himself, and Ville could see the tears once again return to his eyes.

He was about to say something when Bam gave some final curses and took off in the direction of Castle Bam, not once looking back.

Ville had to hand it to him; he was a pretty fast runner. And he certainly didn't look drunk anymore.

After the news he had given him, the Finnish man didn't expect this to happen.

He had never admitted it, but he had had feelings for Bam ever since that fateful day they met at a HIM concert.

Thoughts, feelings, and fantasies had always played out in his mind, but never had he acted upon them. He had always grew jealous of the thousands of fan girls Bam had following him everywhere he went, and the attention he paid them back.

He wasn't gay, Bam was the only guy he could ever imagine liking; being in love with.

Love.

He was in love with Bam. He had finally realized it.

All these years of dating Jonna didn't matter anymore. He wasn't going to ask her to marry him anymore. There was only once person he wanted; and he was currently running down the Westchester road towards Castle Bam.

Ville sprinted after him, the many years of smoking catching up with him as he coughed and wheezed his way down the road.

The cold night air rushing against his face made his eyes sting.

Finally reaching Bam's half-pipe driveway, Ville slowed to a jog, and once he'd reached the large black and red heartagram doors, crept silently into the house in fear of waking everybody up.

Dico was casually playing pool with himself in the large purple dining room.

He seemed to know what was going on as soon as he laid eyes on the worried and shivering Ville, as he pointed straight down to the pirate bar. "He's in there."

Ville nodded in thanks and crept down the stairs to the pirate bar.

He looked around for Bam and finally found him lying on his stomach in front of the fire, bottle of whiskey in one hand, skateboard in the other. He didn't notice Ville enter the room.

"Bam?" he asked nervously, as he took a wary step towards his best friend.

Bam took a swig of whiskey and looked up startled, evidence of his crying all over his face.

"Ville just go away. It'll be better if you never see me again. Go and marry Jonna and be happy. I shouldn't have done anything. Oh god… Shit. Fuck. Shit."

He buried his face in his arms; a mixture of muffled sobbing, swearing and mumbling could be heard.

Ville went and sat down next to Bam on the cold stone floor. The fire roared as he threw another log into it's burning flame, and they both felt the warmth rise to their backs. He remained silent, the only sounds coming from the crackling of the fire and Bam's continued sobs.

Bam never cried, this was a rare moment. In fact, the last time Ville cold remember seeing his best friend cry was when Johnny Knoxville locked him in the horse float and set the cobra in on him while they were filming Jackass 2.

He smiled as the memory of Bam's cute face crying was relived in his mind.

He placed his hand on Bam's back, and let it gently run back and forth up and down his body.

"Bam." He said, in his deep Finnish accent.

Bam stopped crying and looked up at him. Ville's piercing green eyes filled with concern and worry.

Bam hung is head low in shame and embarrassment.

"Fuck I said I was sorry ok? Please don't fucking lecture me about it, I don't wanna fucking hear that right now."

Ville didn't look shocked at his harsh tone; he had dealt with Bam's angry whiskey binge side effects before.

Bam went to stand up, but Ville grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Bam! You didn't let me get to say anything before you ran off! Just listen to me before you start getting angry."

Bam looked at him sadly, waiting for the full-blown lecture he thought was about to come.

Ville cleared his throat and took a look at the photo of himself and Bam that was on the mantelpiece before opening his mouth to speak.

"I admit I was a bit shocked at first when you did that." He said referring to the kiss.

Bam went to say something but Ville once again stopped him.

"No listen. I was shocked because I never for a second thought you ever liked me that way. But the truth is Bam, ever since the day I met you, there's been something about you that I couldn't resist. And not just your body." He added, glancing down to his body and smiling when Bam blushed.

"I never wanted to tell you how I felt because I was scared you'd reject me and never want to see me again. So I tried to move on with my life and went out with Jonna. But not a single day goes by where I don't think of you.

I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you."

He glanced away nervously, waiting for his reply.

Bam, who had been sitting there staring at Ville intently the whole time, looked shocked but at the same time extremely pleased at what had just been said.

Ville would still not look at him, so he took his hand in his own to capture his attention.

"You know that's exactly how I felt everyday with Missy. I wanted to tell you so bad but I thought you were too in love with Jonna to even notice me that way."

Ville chuckled and smiled. "We've both been nidiots haven't we?"

Bam grinned and nodded.

"Oh and Ville?"

"Yes Bam?"

"I love you to."

Ville smiled and leant over Bam carefully.

"Now where were we?" He smirked, kissing Bam gracefully on the lips.


End file.
